Kendo
by Rave Strife
Summary: Mimí quiere aprender artes marciales y Iori le enseña./ para mendigas fickeras del foro proyecto 1-8


Reto de **SkuAg**

 **Pairing:** Mimí x Iori, de preferencia amistad **Características:** Mimí quiere aprender artes marciales y Iori le enseña. **Género:** libre

* * *

Una joven castaña lanzo un suspiro al ver el dojo en el que practicaba su amigo, se reacomodo su mochila de deportes con la ropa que Iori le había dicho que adquiriera; poco después entraba por la puerta mirando a todos los lados buscando al joven que le impartiría las clases esa mañana.

—Mimi por aquí—Saludo el chico que aún tenía puesto el casco.

—Hola Iori—Dijo mientras se acercaba y veía como el otro se retiraba el casco.

—Me alegra que vinieras, los vestidores están por allá—Señalo el lugar y sonrió amistosamente a su amiga.

Con un poco de premura la chica corrió a los vestidores cambiándose a las ropas características del kendo, mientras se repetía en su mente que se encontraba ahí para ya no ser más "la damisela en peligro"

—Estoy lista—exclamo mientras sostenía en alto la espada Bokken, poco después se acercó Iori y termino de ajustar las partes correspondientes de la armadura de combate.

El entrenamiento empezó con lo sencillo para que la chica pudiera irse habituando a las posturas y movimientos que necesitaba desarrollar para balancear correctamente la espada de madera; la chica castaña se movía de manera grácil, le provocaba un poco de envidia a Iori ya que él tuvo que entrenar varios años para alcanzar tales movimientos.

—Excelente Mimi—sonrió de manera orgullosa.

—Gracias Iori—la sonrisa de la chica no se notaba bajo el casco que cubría su rostro.

Los días pasaban y el entrenamiento se ha vuelto más riguroso para la chica y aun cuando hay días en los que desea tirar la toalla, su convicción y determinación le impiden dejar esto a medias, junto claro la amenaza de seguir siendo la chica en desgracia que debe ser rescatada por el resto de sus compañeros, incluida sora.

—Mimi deberías dejarlo por hoy, te ves cansada—comento su amigo y entrenador al notar como sus gráciles movimientos se volvían algo pesados y rígidos.

—Estoy bien Iori no es nada—río a medias antes de ajustar de nuevo el peto que protegía la parte delantera de su cuerpo.

El de cabello corto suspiro algo cansado ante la terquedad y tomo una decisión por lo que se alejó un momento de la chica y fue a una mesita cercana a la zona del entrenamiento, para tomar un folleto.

—Mimi, ¿te apetecería entrar al torneo local de kendo? —pregunto mientras le extendía el folleto logrando que se olvidara de su entrenamiento momentáneamente.

—Déjame verlo—de manera amable tomo el papel y lo examino sonriendo.

—¿Te interesa? —

—Claro Iori además que planeo invitar a los demás—

—Entonces llenare tu solicitud de ingreso—le hizo un ademan a la chica para que le siguiera a la mesa.

Unos momentos después la solicitud estaba rellenada con todas las especificaciones que se necesitaban, lo que dejo a una chica bastante alegre ante ello; para cuando se habían dado cuenta el día esperado llego y la chica sentía algo de nauseas.

—Tómalo con tranquilidad Mimi—dijo Iori mientras palmeaba su espalda suavemente, pero la llegada del resto de los miembros de la pandilla digital.

—Es un poco difícil si tanto tu reputación como la mía están en juego Iori—replico colocándose el casco a punto de salir al combate.

—Tranquila, lo peor que podría pasar es que te deshonres, deshonres a tu familia, deshonra a tu vaca—dijo con una sonrisa y una pequeña carcajada.

—No me cites a Mulan—dijo riendo y saliendo a combatir.

Los movimientos gráciles de la chica entrenada por el menor de los digielegidos causaban cierto conflicto a sus contrincantes, que a pesar de todo lo que hicieran no podían igualar la velocidad y ferocidad de sus ataques, logrando vencer uno a uno hasta coronarse como la mejor de su división.

—Eso Mimi—Exclamaba Iori dando pequeños saltos de felicidad al ver como su entrenamiento daba resultado.

—Tu estudiante es muy buena Iori—dijo Daisuke que se había acercado a ver el progreso de la muchacha que lo había puesto en un aprieto por el video de cocina que hicieron juntos.

—Me Sorprende más que te dejes ver, después de lo que ocurrió—contesto algo burlón cuando oyeron que el combate final culminaba con la victoria de la castaña.

—Sí, ahora ya no seré más la damisela en peligro—la declaración saco un poco de onda al juez del concurso que daba su trofeo a la chica.

Las palabras mermaban en los mayores que siempre habían visto a Mimi como alguien a quien hay que proteger y que ahora no podían colocar tal escusa.

—Págame Taichi—dijo Yamato mientras extendía su mano para cobrar el dinero al Yagami.

La moraleja iba para ellos que ahora no podían dudar de las capacidades de la castaña.


End file.
